Palabras
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: Por que cada palabra cuenta una historia y una frase, cuenta mucho mas. Peticiones de palabras y parejas, informes adentro. Primer drabble: Celos, segundo drabble: Declaración. tercer drabble: Parque de diversiones Cuarto drabble: Música.
1. Celos

Él no era una persona celosa, lo traía sin cuidado lo que hicieran los demás, las conociera o no, pero todo pensamiento parecido a este cambió cuando llegó ese día.

Cuando vio al mini-rey a una distancia que consideró exageradamente corta de Amu y a ella no separándose por el shock de lo que estaba pasando, todo se tiñó de rojo en su visión y, antes de que estuviera plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, en tres zancadas había recorrido la distancia que lo separaba de los dos guardianes, tomó por el cuello de la perchera a un confundido y molesto rubio, alejándolo de la muchacha hasta que estuvo a sus buenos dos metros de ella.

Sin decirle ninguna palabra a las orbes doradas que lo observaban con incredulidad, la cogió en brazos y, antes de que alguno de los dos chicos pudiera hacer algo, ya se alejaba del lugar a grandes saltos, cargando con una Amu sonriendo con la misma picardía con la que él sonreía, dejando atrás a un molesto Tadase.

Sin necesidad de palabras, el mensaje que el neko mandó al rubio había quedado bastante claro.

"Mía" y "aléjate de ella" con un recelo que hizo hervir a su sangre de ira.

Y esa fue la bomba que inició la guerra.

¿Owari?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Aquí con la primera palabra, y en lo personal, amo a un Ikuto celoso y a Tadase enojado xD y también a una Amu por allí feliz de que cierto neko la cele._

_¿A qué me refería con peticiones de palabras? Pues fácil, a las lindas personas que me leen y se toman un poco de su tiempo para dejarme un review, pueden hacerme la petición de una palabra, una frase, en la que les gustaría este basada la próxima viñeta, hare el mejor esfuerzo por escribírselas además de estar dedicada a su persona =) haciéndoles mención en el capítulo_

_Se me da un poco más decente escribir el IkutoxAmu (yeah, autora con trauma por el sexy neko de ojos azules *O*) pero si quieren de otras parejas, puedo hacer mi mejor intento xD._

_Saludos a todos y gracias por leer =DD._


	2. Declaración

A los amigos de ella no les sorprendió que estuviera saliendo con él, porque la pelirrosa no era disimulada como tampoco lo era con sus sentimientos, a pesar de lo mucho que ella se esforzaba en ocultarlos

Y entonces vino la pregunta favorita de los cotillas, y la mayoría de los guardianes entraban en esa categoría.

"¿Cómo te lo dijo"

Considerando la picardía de él y el orgullo de ella, no les resultó extraño que Ikuto lo hubiera hecho colándose en la cama de la muchacha, susurrándoselo al oído mientras mantenía las manos en su cintura, ni tampoco los sorprendió el que ella lo hubiera hecho entre gritos parecidos a "¡neko hentai!" "¡¿cómo te colaste si estaba cerrado con llave?!" "¡quítame las manos de encima si no quieres que te corte los dedos!" y el grito orgulloso de "¡también te quiero neko baka!" soltado en medio de un terrible bochorno en el rostro de ella y una sonrisa divertida en el de él.

Siendo ellos, hasta resultó una declaración normal.

"Pudo haber sido peor" acataron todos, sonriendo por la felicidad de ambos.


	3. Parque de diversiones

Frase: Parque de diversiones.

Dedicado a: afnarelkln

-Este lugar es importante para ti ¿verdad?

La pregunta de Amu atrajo su atención, quedándose viendo fijamente a la muchacha que iba cogida de su mano mientras paseaban por el parque de diversiones que él mismo le había enseñado a la pelirrosa.

-Lo es- contestó llanamente, viendo los distintos atractivos que se encontraban frente a ellos-, siempre me trae recuerdos- dijo, con una sonrisa entre divertida y triste reluciendo en los labios.

Amu fijó sus esferas doradas en las otras malva que brillaban melancólicas, como lo hacían los de cualquier persona cuando recordaban viejos momentos, apretando la mano de la que iba tomada con el moreno.

-Es un lindo lugar para tener recuerdos- comentó más para sí misma que para ambos, haciendo que los ojos azules la vieran con curiosidad-. También me gustaría formar algunos en este sitio.

Ikuto dejó de caminar y, por ir tomados de la mano, Amu tuvo que detenerse también; fijó su vista en el moreno para preguntarle por que se habían detenido, pero esa fue una pregunta que no tuvo oportunidad de formular. El neko había acercado su rostro al suyo dejándolos a escasos centímetros de distancia provocando que sus mejillas se encendieran en un furioso sonrojo y las piernas le temblaran imposibilitándola de sostenerse bien por la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, evitando que pudiera retroceder unos cuantos pasos para dejar un poco de distancia entre ellos. Más cualquier pensamiento y acción que planeaba llevar acabo terminó por desvanecerse cuando el chico eliminó los pocos centímetros que los separaban, posando sus labios sobre los de ella atrayéndola más hacia sí colocando sus brazos entorno a la esbelta cintura de la chica, alzándola en vilo para poder dejarla a su altura, empezando a mover sus labios contra los de ella.

Amu al principio protestó, removiéndose entre los brazos que la mantenían prisionera y no la dejaban alejarse, pero poco a poco fue cediendo ante el placer que Ikuto le confería, rodeando su cuello y enredando sus manos en las hebras azules, profundizando así el contacto y aumentando la pasión que recorría el cuerpo de ambos adolescentes.

Cuando sus pulmones empezaron a demandar por el aire agotado, se separaron quedando a una distancia prudencial pero que aun así era muy corta, ya que Amu seguía siendo cargada por Ikuto, perdiéndose en las brillantes orbes del otro, antes de que ambos sonrieran al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora ya los tienes- dijo Ikuto antes de volver a besarla, siendo correspondido al instante por una feliz Amu.

Y ese no fue el primer y único recuerdo que Amu creó en ese lugar.

¿Owari? Owo

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Perdón por la tardanza, pero por cosas de admisión a Universidades y mudanzas he tenido que estar fuera de la ciudad y no he tenido tiempo para escribir, aun así trataré de traerles las viñetas a las personas que me pidieron palabras lo más pronto posible ;).

Cada que no dejas review la musa se pone terca, y nadie quiere una musa terca verdad? O.o Así que dejen sus comentarios para que se ponga a trabajar xD.

Y mil gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer los desvaríos de esta loca escritora nwn, no hay nada que aprecie mas un escritora que a las personas que la leen TOT (aunque a un Ikuto en mi balcón no le hago desprecios owo… xD) si tienen criticas o peticiones, ya saben, los hayan en su ventanita de reviews nOn.


	4. Música

Palabra: Música

Dedicado a: Utau Butterfly

Sintió su presencia y su olor tan particular muy cerca del lugar donde él se encontraba. Tomó su violín viéndolo fijamente por un momento antes de disponerse a tocar las dulces y tristes notas que salían de él.

Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando sabía que ella estaba cerca y siempre pasaba lo mismo; él tocaría para que ella lo escuchara y advirtiera que se encontraba allí, ella escucharía esa melodía tan inconfundible, sabría de inmediato de quien se trataba y, sin dudar ni un segundo, se desviaría del camino que la llevaba a su casa para poder encontrarse con él y poder verlo, aunque fuera solo por un momento.

-Con que eras tú- dijo sonriendo Ikuto al terminar la canción, mientras veía a la pequeña pelirrosa sonrojada hasta las orejas-. ¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó, acercándose a la chica que solo desviaba la mirada de su figura, para su total diversión.

-Toca- pidió con voz baja y, aunque Ikuto escuchó claramente la petición, se inclinó más hacia ella para que se lo repitiera.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó el moreno nuevamente y Amu deseó golpearlo por hacer que le rogara.

-Toca otra canción- repitió con voz más fuerte e Ikuto casi estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada por eso. Siempre era divertido cuando salía la personalidad obstinada de la pelirrosa.

-Por supuesto- dijo, mostrando sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa más amplia, antes de depositar un beso en la pálida frente de la chica y alejarse un poco de ella para poder tocar nuevamente.

Amu, cuando se le pasó el bochorno que siempre le daba cuando Ikuto pasaba las fronteras e invadía su espacio personal, sonrió también, viendo con ternura al muchacho mientras tocaba y se mecía levemente al son de la música, con los ojos cerrados poniendo así toda su concentración en lo que hacía.

Se sentó cerca de él, con sus charas revoloteando a su alrededor y con Yoru en sus piernas mientras acariciaba su cabeza logrando así que el pequeño neko se estuviera unos momentos quieto, empezando a dejarse llevar por la música que llegaba a sus oídos.

No le importaba que la riñeran otra vez por llegar tarde, porque no cambiaría por nada del mundo ese momento, por eso no se arrepentía de desviarse siempre de su camino cuando escuchaba a Ikuto tocar, para así atraerla hacia él, ella lo conocía, y sabía muy bien que tocaba cuando sabía que estaba cerca para que lo escuchara y fuera a su encuentro. Y ella lo haría sin dudar, porque Ikuto no era el único que deseaba que se vieran.

La música era su llamado secreto, lo que a Amu le gustaba de él, porque Ikuto era música para la chica. Cuando la veía, cuando la tocaba, era una melodía que la dejaba encantada y, su dulce voz, fue la melodía que terminó por enamorarla.

Y eso era algo de lo que ninguno de los dos se arrepentía.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Perdón si salió pafo, pero últimamente la Musa no anda muy cooperativa .

También les agradezco a los que dejaron sus reviews, que sepan que todos me encantan nOn.

Peticiones y comentarios, ya saben, los encuentran en su ventanilla de reviews n.n


End file.
